Cable transmission systems for the transfer of signals between devices are well known. Common cable antenna television (CATV) systems in which coaxial cable provides signal communication between a central antenna and remotely located receiver sets is one such example. In a commercial system, access to the signal is obtained by paid subscription. Conventional systems include a permanently installed cable extending from the antenna throughout the area to be served. A plurality of devices, such as directional taps, are spaced along the cable, and each individual subscriber is served by a drop line. The connection between the central system and the subscriber is usually located on an elevated pole which limits access to the connection by the public to reduce the possibility of tampering with the connections.
However, having the connection located in a position difficult to reach for the public also causes difficulty to the cable technician when work is required on the connection. Special equipment, such as lifts, ladders, or climbing equipment must be used by the technician to access the connection. Many other utility connections, such as water and electric connections, can be serviced by accessing a housing located on the exterior of a building. It is desired to provide the same services and advantages in cable antenna television connections. This would allow cable technicians to provide quicker, cheaper, and safer services.